Stained Glass
by EvilMuffin67
Summary: Snooping around in Grimmauld was a harmless task. But when the Golden Trio find godlike figures being worshiped, they find not all is as it seems in old Pureblood households. ((Rated T just to be safe. Cover is misleading af, so it'll prolly change in the future.))


"Are you sure we're even supposed to be here?" Hermione asked again. Harry answered her, "Hermione, Sirius explicitly said to explore as our heart desires. Besides, isn't this all like one big mystery book to you?"

Ron nodded, excited. "Like we're unraveling some giant secret, yeah?"

Hermione shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "If we get in trouble, I'm pinning the blame on you two." The two boys nodded their agreement.

Walking forward, the room was very dusty and dark grey in colour. There were three large covers on, what one would assume, paintings, shielding their canvas. Numerous trinkets were spread out on boxes and shelves, giving it more of a home setting. A small golden box lay near the third and largest cover open, a small figurine on it, and a small handle on its side.

"A music box, maybe?" Harry asked, picking it up. "Think it's a kid's toy?" Ron asked, poking at it.

"You think we should wind it up?" Hermione looked around, a bit nervous. "Seems a bit foolish..." she trailed off.

"Well if you're too chicken!"

Harry took hold of the small handle, turning it a bit. The figurine, now more visible, resembled an Asian man in a kimono with the strap right over left*. He was smiling, his dark brown eyes reflecting off the little light given by the wands. The figurine moved around in a circle, the music box playing a very heavenly tune.

"Canon in D by Johann Pachelbel," Hermione stated, mesmerized by the small twinkles of the music box. A sudden bright light removed their attention from the music box. The covers had fallen, showing three paintings, the middle being the largest.

On the left was a blond man with piercing blue eyes, (the sclera included), the same as a spring's sky. His hair was pushed back, and his skin was a cream white. He wore a forest green cloak with a light grey shirt and brown pants, and bore no shoes. The man's hands were in front of him, one hand clutched tightly around the other's wrist. Around him was a darker blue with some specks of orange and gold. Behind his head was the sun, shining ever so brightly, charmed, perhaps.

' _ **The Sun**_ '

The one on the right was a brunet male with an odd curl sticking out. His eyes were closed, and he wore a soft smile. His skin was sun-kissed, not a single mark on it. He wore a blue cloak with a dark grey shirt and brown shorts. Like the other, he wore no shoes. His arms were spread out, as if for a hug, and his hands were a bit feminine. Behind him was the black of night, stars littered around him of all colours. And behind his head was the moon, shining as bright as the sun from the other.

' _ **The Moon**_ '

In the middle, both men were in a tender embrace, both eyes closed. The blond had a gentle smile, and the brunet was frozen in laughter, his odd curl in the form of a heart. Around them was a sunset, vines with flowers around them. The blond's arms were wrapped around the brunet's waist, his hands in the same formation as his previous picture showed. The brunet had one hand laying on the blond's cheek and the other on the hand that enclosed him.

' _ **Time**_ '

"Goodness," Hermione said, breathless. "This is...amazing!"

"It is, isn't it?" a voice startled them out of their stupor. Sirius stood at the door, smiling and arms crossed. "Mum worshiped these two like Gods, even though Regulus kept explaining to me that they weren't."

"Then what are they?" Harry found himself asking.

Sirius shrugged. "Not a clue, to be honest. Even now, I haven't a clue as to why they're named such things. You'd think because someone poured their heart out in such paintings that they'd make them talk and stuff, but I guess even magic has limits."

"A picture's worth a thousand words," Hermione found herself saying, blushing a bit as Sirius laughed.

"I guess so. Molly said it's time for dinner."

He moved aside to let the kids leave, but asked that Harry give him the music box. Sirius peered at the small figurine, sighing softly.

"We could really use your help, you know," he spoke, smiling and placing the small box gently near the third painting. As he walked out the door, the music ended.

What he failed to see was the small shimmer in the small man's eyes.

~ **End of One** ~

 **Please tell me I did a good job on the characters if I did, because I'm having my doubts. ;-;**

 *** = To property wear a kimono, the left goes over the right unless you are dead, in which the right goes over left. Lots of people make this mistake, including me. The true reason of the Kiku figurine having it like a dead person is cuz he's fucking dead, lmao.**


End file.
